


I'm always a slut for coffee shop au's

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, F/F, Ugh, coffee shop AU, ill do more later, rosemary, see this is how i proccrastinate, send help i have other shit i need to update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend told me to title it that ok I take no responsibility.<br/>anyway.</p>
<p>
  <em>The daily cycle, never really changing much aside from special occasions or days when you had plans, was the same today as every day. Waking up, feeding your cats, opening windows, curtains, lightening up your house a bit. Getting changed into something more suitable for public mingling and such, as well as a thin layer of eyeliner and quite expensive, though nice matte black lipstick. Then, of course, a walk down to the nearby cafe.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm always a slut for coffee shop au's

**Author's Note:**

> jfc i finally get some creative flow goin and this is what i do. i dont update other fic; no i write more. morrre thats gonna add to the list of stuff i need to update regularly.

The daily cycle, never really changing much aside from special occasions or days when you had plans, was the same today as every day. Waking up, feeding your cats, opening windows, curtains, lightening up your house a bit. Getting changed into something more suitable for public mingling and such, as well as a thin layer of eyeliner and quite expensive, though nice matte black lipstick. Then, of course, a walk down to the nearby cafe. 

For her, it was a bit different. Staying up late, most likely finishing sewing projects, and falling to sleep near five in the morning. Waking up around seven, and getting out of bed. Shower, as usual. She styles her hair, and the usual makeup that turns out quite nice, quite fitting for her. Before that, though, she changes into her work-clothes that always look so nice. The green looks beautiful on her. 

She was working today, as expected, and much to your delight. You ordered the usual, genmaicha green tea. She gave you that gorgeous smile and you gave her a tip along with the cost of the tea. 

Tea takes it's time to brew, especially with the steeping genmaicha for flavoring. You sat at an open table, waiting for your expected company to arrive. Today you would've rathered some conversation with the magnificient barrista, but doing that with a guest in your wakes would be impolite. 

"Rose, hey." You looked up to see your brother enterring the cafe. Tall as usual, compared to you particularly. 

"Hello, Dave. Your glasses need cleaning." You say to him as he makes his way further into the cafe and takes a seat across from you.

"Of course that's the first thing you point out." He leanes his chin on the palm of his hand, elavated by his elbow on the table.

"Just looking out for your wellbeing. Your eyesight, in this case. Do you want me to buy you a drink?" Normally, being so genorous to your brother is not such a common thing to come across, but you hadn't talked in some time. Though it'd be no surprise if he hadn't changed much on the asshole front. 

"Wellbeing my ass. You're just nitpicking everything. And no, I had coffee before coming here."

"Coffee before meeting your dear sweet sister in a coffee shop, how nice." You give a small smile, tapping your nails on the table. The barrista, Only known to you as Ms. Maryam as you did not know her first name, walked over to the small table with a small platter bearing your tea.

"Ah, thank you, Ms. Maryam." You smiled, a much brighter smile than offered to your brother, and accepted the tea, setting it down on the table to give it time to cool down a bit.

"Please, call me Kanaya." She smiled back; it seemed like every time she smiled it outdid every smile you've seen from her before. But then again none of her smiles could be outdone, as they were all perfect in some way. 

"Oh, alright, if that's what you wish." You returned, and Kanaya nodded promptly before returning to the counter. 

"I feel like I witnessed some shit that's like, too personal and important between you two. You're bro isnt supposed to witness stuff like this. Stuff like this is sacred."


End file.
